


Rather Indecent

by geekyjez



Series: Isii Lavellan [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Sexual Tension, Sexually Suggestive, Unresolved Sexual Tension, just a little racy, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyjez/pseuds/geekyjez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Solas hears Isii singing a Dalish song she has stuck in her head, he not only informs her that the song dates as far back as ancient Elvhenan - he also educates her on it's original lewd lyrics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rather Indecent

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt send in to [my tumblr account.](http://www.geeky-jez.tumblr.com) Set well before Isii and Solas are in any sort of romantic relationship.

The song had been stuck in her head all day.

Isii didn’t know why. It certainly wasn’t something she’d heard recently. Creators knew no one in Haven was singing Dalish songs. But the melody had drifted into her consciousness even before Solas nudged her awake in their tent that morning. It continued to cycle through her head over the course of the afternoon, propelled by the rhythm of her steps.

The walk to Redcliffe had been rather tedious so far, but she knew they were getting close. Isii was hoping the meeting with Fiona would go smoothly. Despite Cullen’s reservations, she wanted to join forces with the rebel mages. The Commander didn’t seem to understand why she was apprehensive in approaching the Templars. It was laughable, really. She was a Dalish hedge mage. Of course she’d be less-than-comfortable throwing herself into the middle of a Templar stronghold. The fact that this thought didn’t even seem to occur to him was puzzling, at best.

She began to hum quietly to herself as if she could somehow expel the tune from her thoughts if she gave it voice for a time. Solas glanced at her curiously, an unrecognizable look on his face. Something like surprise? Perhaps intrigue? Even as she grew more familiar with him, she still struggled to read his expressions. He said nothing, however, quickly turning his gaze back to the road ahead. Varric and Cassandra did not appear to notice – or if they had, they did not turn to acknowledge it.

The song persisted and soon she was murmuring the words. It was a simple tune; one she had learned as a child. The tale it told was not complex, speaking of a woman who used song and dance to praise the Creators. She had only gotten through the first verse by the time she heard Solas let out a derisive chuckle.

She stopped singing, arching her brow. “Something you care to share, Solas?”

“My apologies,” he said, shaking his head.

“I’m no bard, but I wasn’t under the impression that my singing was that bad.”

“Far from it,” he reassured her. “I simply have not heard that song in a very long time. Your version is rather _different_  from the one I learned.”

“Sometimes lyrics can be a bit altered from clan to clan,” she said. “I wasn’t aware that you knew any Dalish songs.”

“It is much older than the Dalish, I assure you. The version I learned predates your own by a considerable amount. It was sung in the time of Elvhenan.”

She peered at him curiously. “Oh? And how exactly do you know the original lyrics to an ancient Elvhen song?”

“Are you seriously asking him that?” Varric chimed in with a laugh, pausing in mock thought as he glanced over his shoulder. “Hmmm. The Fade, maybe? I seem to recall him mentioning it. You know. Once or twice.”

“An apt assumption, Master Tethras. However did you come by it?” Solas asked dryly. Isii giggled and couldn’t help but notice as Solas’s face warmed into a brief smile.

“Could you sing some of it for me- the way it was in Elvhenan?” she asked. “I mean… assuming you can sing.”

“I have been known to, from time to time,” he said. His brow lifted slightly as he looked her over. “You are certain you wish to hear it?” She nodded and he indulged her. She found his singing voice surprisingly pleasant. Even though he sang quietly, there was a noted clarity to his tone. She didn’t understand the words – a long string of lilting Elvish that sounded as entirely foreign as it did familiar. There were certain words she caught, though his pronunciation was noticeably different for a few of them. The song possessed a rather sensual quality that it hadn’t had before, a cadence that set a slow, pulsing rhythm that she found intriguing.

Once more, his face was difficult to read. As he progressed through the song, his smile shifted into something different. Something secretive and deeply amused.

“What did all that mean?” she asked when he finished. He pursed his lips as if to stifle his grin. She’d almost say he was being cheeky, though it was not a quality she expected from Solas.

“I would rather not say.”

She peered at him, smirking. “Seriously? Now I have to know.”

He chuckled, shaking his head. “The lyrics are rather lascivious.”

She arched her brow. “Oh?” He said nothing as they continued along the path, so she pressed again. “Feeling a little shy, Solas? What? Are you afraid you’ll start blushing?”

There was something daring in his look as he glanced over at her but he shook his head once more. “It would be far from appropriate in mixed company.”

She stepped closer, leaning in towards his shoulder, humming softly. “I see. So that means you would say it to me, just not anyone else? And why is  _that_ , Solas?” He didn’t acknowledge her teasing. “I can’t even convince you to whisper it to me?” Her eyes drifted briefly to Cassandra and Varric. They both walked at quite a distance ahead of them, the Seeker having taken a considerable lead. Though certainly within hearing range when speaking at a normal level, it was unlikely they would pay them any mind if they lowered their voices. “Come on, Solas. Indulge me a little.”

He studied her a moment, his pace slowing somewhat, allowing their companions to pull ahead further as she matched his steps. “If you insist.”

She grinned. “Oh, believe me. I do.”

“I am certain much of the poetry would be lost in translating it into the common tongue,” he said, nodding thoughtfully. “There is a level of nuance to Elvish that I find lacking when trying to pair the languages together, but I will make my feeble attempt.” He sounded almost playful as he leaned closer, bringing his lips to her ear. 

“ _Beautiful woman, your body is exquisite heat,_ ” he began, whispering slowly, making no attempt to sing his recitation.  _“Your dance is the heartbeat and music your soul. You give sound shape and bring life with your song. Dance for me, miraculous creature. Let my eyes know your body before my lips learn the taste of your skin.”_

Even though she knew the words were not directed at her, she noted a subtle flutter in her chest. There was a quality to his voice that she found suddenly far more appealing than she ever had before. “ _I would have you for myself,_ ” he continued. “ _Your emerald eyes in firelight. The long line of lithe limbs.”_  She was suddenly aware of how close he was to her. Any closer and they would be touching, yet he kept his hands tucked behind his back.

 _“Let me know the sweetness of your surrender and I will give you all that you desire.”_  She turned her head to look at him but his lips followed, drawing close enough to her ear that she could feel his breath ghosting over the side of her throat.

_“The Heavens themselves will know your song by the time I am done with you.”_

She shivered despite herself. She was only vaguely aware that they had stopped walking.

 _“Will you dance for me still as my touch trails to places few others have been?”_  he murmured and she could have sworn she could  _hear_  him smiling.  _“Will you still sing for me when my tongue is slowly tracing your-”_

He stopped suddenly. In the absence of sound, she realized she’d been holding her breath. He pulled away with a shrug. “Forgive me,” he said simply, “but the rest is far too vulgar. It would be wildly inappropriate for me to translate it.” Without another word, he continued along the path, walking with the same casual air he had before.

_What in the Void was that?_

“Ah,” she said, clearing her throat to cover the fact that her voice faltered slightly. She took a few quick steps to put herself alongside him once more. “I suppose I’ll just have to work at learning more Elvish, then.”

“Perhaps you should,” he said plainly, nodding. She could have sworn he was resisting the urge to smirk.

Then again, it was always hard to tell with Solas.

**Author's Note:**

> Mythal-Sylaise on tumblr took the time to translate the lyrics into Elvish. [You can check them out here if you're curious!](http://myathal-sylaise.tumblr.com/post/116433388724/so-i-may-have-taken-geeky-jezabsence-of-elvhen-in)


End file.
